Reference may be had to the patent to J. A. Holly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,374, that to C. E. Hendrix, U.S. Pat. No. 1,830,736, and that to R. A. Waterman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,703, to show the state of the prior art.